


Under the Umbrella

by orphan_account



Category: Adekan
Genre: Drabble, Gifts, M/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't fathom what Shiro had been thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian/gifts).



He couldn't fathom what Shiro had been thinking. Green. Pea green? Lime green? No: there was no such green in nature. Yellow. Acid yellow. And a sober purple that somehow made the rest of it worse.

It wasn't even a very good umbrella. It turned inside out in the slightest breeze, and even in its intended shape it was too flat to keep the rain off, and too wide to carry down the street without imperilling the eyes and headgear of passers by.

Not that this stopped him. He took the rain and curses. Shiro had made it for him.


End file.
